


Rose

by ComingandGoingByBubble



Category: A Gentleman's Guide to Love and Murder - Lutvak/Freedman
Genre: F/M, Kind of angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComingandGoingByBubble/pseuds/ComingandGoingByBubble
Summary: Monty goes to visit Sibella and their child, but Lionel is there to get in the way.





	Rose

When Monty arrived at the hospital room, he had expected to be alone with Sibella and his child, but to his up most disappointment and frustration, Lionel was there, sitting next to Sibella, who was cradling her and Monty’s child, on the bed.

Just the sight of him there made Monty’s blood boil. Poised over Sibella, like they were a perfect, happy little family, when Monty knew that was far from the truth. 

Monty should have been where Lionel was sitting. Cradling Sibella, looking down at his child, whispering how wonderful Sibella looked and how strong she had been.

Lionel was a poor, pathetic excuse for a husband and Monty wanted nothing more than to bash the man’s face in.

Sibella made eye contact with him then, the glare in her eyes warning him not to say anything, and that she would take care of Lionel. Her mouth was in a firm line, her lips painted red. Monty saw that she had gotten herself made up… Her hair had been brushed, curls falling loosely around her shoulders, a nice pale nightgown with a dark pink robe, slippers on her feet. Most likely she had not wanted to be seen after the birth of the child and so she had made herself look nice now. He knew how Sibella hated it when she wasn’t looking her best, and he could gather that she had looked quite the sight after the delivery. 

He stood near the doorway, his hands clenching the bouquet of flowers he bought for Sibella.

“Monty, how good of you to come,” Sibella started after a brief moment of silence in which Lionel caught eyes with Monty, and Monty glared right back at him.

Lionel caressed Sibella’s cheek then, and Monty almost broke the stems of the flowers in half. 

“How are you, Mrs. Holland?” he asked formally, gritting the words out through his teeth as he watched Lionel’s arm wrap around Sibella’s slim waist. 

“Tired, of course,” Sibella gave him a small smile. “Other than that, the doctor says I’m in tip top shape.”

“And the baby?” He asked slowly, looking at her. He was very much aware of Lionel’s presence in the room at that moment, but he couldn’t stop himself from asking about his child.

“Wonderful,” Sibella really smiled for him then. She paused. “I’m naming her Rose.”

“Rose,” Monty repeated in a faint whisper, trying out the name on his tongue. He wanted to commit that name to memory, the name of his and Sibella’s child. The name of his little girl, his Rose, his Rosie.

“Rose,” Monty said again, grinning from ear to ear. Sibella smiled at him. “Well, my congratulations are in order to you, Sibe- Mrs. Holland. For you and your wonderful daughter, Rose.”

And then Lionel piped up, wrapping his arm just a bit closer around Sibella’s waist, tugging her towards him.

“And if we can have a girl, we can have a boy soon enough.”

Sibella’s face paled slightly, and she struggled to keep her composure. She gave Lionel a brief smile before kissing him on the lips, a hand on his chest. Only Monty saw her fingers tremble slightly and the fear in her eyes that flashed for a brief second when she pulled away.

“Of course, dear. A girl first, and then a boy. We’ll be so lucky,” she murmured.

“Hopefully we won’t have to wait too long,” Lionel huffed.

Sibella colored. “Dear, please. You’re making Monty quite uncomfortable.”

“I’m sure Monty has heard his share of such talk before. He has a wife too, you know.”

Sibella bit her lip hard, and cradled the baby that was in her arms, who had started to fuss.

“Lionel, dear, could you get me some soup?” she asked him once she quieted the child down.

“I’ll ring for the nurse.” He said reaching for the bell.

“No, can’t you go get it? You know exactly how much I like, and what crackers I like with it.”

“I’m sure the nurse can do the same.”

Monty saw a flash of irritation cross over Sibella’s features.

“Never mind, I’m not hungry anymore,” she declared in a huff. 

Lionel recoiled his hand, “Well, why did you ask then?”

“I don’t know. Post delivery cravings, perhaps?” Sibella shrugged.

Lionel shook his head, “You women and your cravings, I swear it’s all just an excuse for you to eat whatever you want and ruin your perfect figure.”

Monty tensed at that. Sibella grew rigid as well, and she set her teeth in a tight line.

“I’m so cold, I want my coat from the car,” Sibella said after a minute. 

“Take my coat, it’s warmer,” Lionel grabbed it from the chair.

“No, I want mine.”

Lionel huffed, obviously angry. 

“Please, dear?” Sibella begged. 

Lionel relented. He put his coat on, and gave Monty a curt nod before he left the room.

As soon as he left, Sibella sunk back into the pillows, her face pale and sullen.

“Remind me to kill him before he tries anything in order to get a blasted child in you,” Monty spat out as he came towards her. He placed the flowers on the table besides her. 

“Shush now, you’ll wake your daughter,” she scolded him, but she wasn’t completely opposed to the idea.

Monty sat down next to her, and kissed her hard. Sibella melted against his touch, the worry and frustration on her face fading away. When she pulled away, she glanced at the flowers. 

“Oh, Monty, they’re beautiful.”

“They’re for the most beautiful woman in the world, the woman who carried my child,” he told her, peppering kisses on her throat. 

She smiled happily. He stopped kissing her neck and looked at her for a moment.

“How are you, really?” he asked her. He placed one hand on her arm.

“Exhausted if I’m being honest. It was a long and hard delivery. Little Rosie didn’t want to come out.”

“Well with Lionel around, can you blame her?”

Sibella playfully smacked his shoulder and laughed hard. 

“Shush, Monty, he’s going to be back any moment.”

“I don’t care,” Monty whispered as he kissed her again. Sibella closed her eyes as they kissed, relaxing against his lips. 

“Do you want to hold her?” Sibella asked, once they pulled away.

Monty nodded silently. She passed the baby to him. Monty held the little girl, who was wrapped in a pink blanket, in his arms. 

“God, she’s beautiful.” Monty murmured.

“You think so?” Sibella smiled, glancing down at her daughter.

“Just like her mother.”

Sibella groaned, “Oh, you men always say that.”

“I mean it though. She’s beautiful just like you,” Monty stated firmly.

“She is, isn’t she?” Sibella whispered after a moment. Monty smiled down at the baby, who was yawning and squirming slightly in his arms.

He paused for a moment before he thought of how dangerous this was. Having his and Sibella’s child, right under Lionel’s nose.

“And Lionel doesn’t-?” He asked.

“No. Not at all.”

He looked at her. 

“Did he-” he stopped himself. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to know the answer.

“He is my husband.”

Sibella’s voice was tired. He caressed her cheek gently.

“I’ll kill him,” Monty swore.

“I had no choice, Monty. Lionel may be stupid but he knows how to count,” she snapped. “I just told him Rose came early, that’s all. He doesn’t suspect a thing.”

Monty nodded, not wanting to press her on it anymore. 

Rose started to cry, and Sibella took her from Monty, holding her close.

“Motherhood suits you,” he remarked quietly, watching her gently holding the baby, murmuring sweet things to her.

She glanced up, her face smiling. “I’m desperately afraid I’m going to fail horribly at it, if I’m being honest.”

“No, you won’t,” Monty promised. He leaned in to kiss her again, when Sibella’s eyes widened, and she heard Lionel coming back down the hallway. 

“You should go now,” she said softly. “He’s coming back.”

Monty licked his lips, he wanted to say no, wanted to stay with her and his child, and be with them, but Sibella’s eyes were pleading with him. 

He stood. “Phoebe will want to visit. She’s been asking about you. And the child.”

“I’d love to see her,” said Sibella.

Lionel came in then. He crossed over to Sibella, and put her coat on her shoulders. 

“Thank you, dear.” She kissed him on the cheek. “I’m quite exhausted with all of these visitors, I think I’m going to try and sleep for a bit.”

Lionel nodded. He looked at Monty and then back at Sibella.

“I told you that having too many visitors would drain your energy.”

Sibella bit her lip, lowering her head. “Yes, of course dear. You’re right, as always. Still… I am so tired, but Rose and I just loved seeing you and Lord Navarro.”

“A daughter always loves to see her father,” Lionel said softly as he kissed the baby’s forehead, and then kissed Sibella’s lips. One of his hands slid onto her thigh. 

Monty wanted nothing more than to cut off that hand, but he restrained himself.

Sibella tried to pull away, but Lionel cupped her cheek. When Lionel finally did pull away, Sibella’s face was flushed, out of the lack of air to her lungs. 

“Congratulations again,” Monty said softly, “I wish you all the best, Mr. and Mrs. Holland.”

“Same to you, Lord Navarro. Perhaps we shall be visiting your wife and child soon enough.”

Monty forced himself to smile and nod. “Perhaps.”

He took one last look at Sibella before he left. She looked smaller than she had beforehand, and he knew that was all Lionel’s doing. Lionel made her feel small, and insecure.

He hated him for that. And he would not let him do that to his own flesh and blood.

He blew her and the baby a kiss, and then left, feeling utter hatred for Lionel, for the fact that legally Lionel was his Rose’s father, that she would have to grow up not knowing her real father. It killed Monty. It wounded him.

He would protect Sibella and Rose, his love and his child no matter what the costs. Even if the costs meant Lionel getting into a tragic motorcar accident. 

So long as Sibella and Rose weren’t hurt, Monty would do anything to keep them safe and happy.


End file.
